


Being Alive

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: Based off of a tumblr post that said:>it’s so nice being alive at the same time as you>>I think this is really cute bc think about how many millenniums, centuries, decades, years etc humans have roamed earth and yet by some twist of fate two people have met through pure chance of living in the same time period as each other. Like there must be some reason for this.And tumblr anon that requested Burnie fluff.





	

“Can I say something?” You asked your boyfriend of two years, Burnie Burns, in a quiet voice, almost afraid of disturbing the peace around you.

You were laying on a blanket in your backyard, cuddling with Burnie, and just looking at the stars. It wasn’t a common thing that the two of you did, but tonight, the sky had been clearer than you had ever seen it in a big city such as Austin, and you swore you could see a thousand stars in the sky. It was Burnie’s idea, actually, to grab the old blanket from the cupboard and leave your phones and technology inside. Both of you were city people, technology people, but that didn’t mean you didn’t appreciate the world outside of that.

“You can say anything. You know that, silly.” Burnie smiled down at you, ruffling your hair.

You returned the grin, shrugged as best as you could in your cuddling position. “I dunno, I guess I don’t want to sound stupid, but I was just thinking… It’s so nice to be alive at the same time as you.” You looked up at your boyfriend, biting your lip for a moment as you gauged his expression. Burnie leaned down a kissed the top of your head ever so gently, the facial hair on his chin tickling you and making you giggle.

“I’m not entirely sure what you mean, but I love you too.” Burnie replied, squeezing you gently with the arm that was casually draped over you.

You laughed again, nudging his side. “I love you too, idiot. What I’m trying to say is, it’s just so cool how we’re alive at the same time. I mean, think about it: how many years have humans roamed this earth? And how many years before it were animals and shit running wild? And somehow, someway, so many tiny things came together to make it to where you were born at just the right time, and so that I was born at just the right time, so we can grow up and meet each other and fall in love. I don’t know, that’s just so incredible to me.”

Burnie was silent for a few moments, and you couldn’t bring yourself to meet his eyes. Even though you had been dating for two years, you were always worried that one day you would say something so dopey and creepy that he would break up with you.

“Hey, Y/N?”

You shut your eyes for a moment, burying your face in Burnie’s chest – a little ironic, you knew, hiding from Burnie in Burnie – and mumbling, “I know, I’m sorry, that was stupid.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Burnie’s voice soothed, and a warm hand came up to pet your hair and gently nudged your head up so you were looking at him. He was looking at you with the most gentle, beautiful expression, that you felt your heart stop. Not only was it incredible to you that you had somehow been born around the same time he was and had managed to meet him, but it was amazing to you that you had somehow managed to get in a relationship with him. “That wasn’t stupid at all. That was beautiful. And I love you, so, so, much, and words can’t even begin to describe how lucky I am to be alive at the same time as you, much less date you.”

Your small smile returned to your face at his words of assurance, and gently pressed your lips to his.

Life, for all of its little idiosyncrasies that sometimes made for shitty days, was good.


End file.
